


When I'm Gone

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere out there, there’s a universe in which Luke Castellan is happy, where he is claimed and wanted and loved. There’s a prophecy that he will fall for some other prophecy kid and he doesn’t know much what to think of it until Percy Jackson wanders into camp one day, bleeding and full of so much grief that he can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr meme. Luke/Percy, joy.

Somewhere out there, there’s a universe in which Luke Castellan is happy, where he is claimed and wanted and _loved._ There’s a prophecy that he will fall for some _other_ prophecy kid and he doesn’t know much what to think of it until Percy Jackson wanders into camp one day, bleeding and full of so much grief that he can _feel_ it.

They save his mom together and later, they save the world, because even in a world where Kronos doesn’t wear his skin like a cloak, there are too many lonely half-bloods for monsters to exploit.

Luke keeps his own prophecy quiet, watching Percy grow, and feels weird about the warm feeling in his chest until Percy, sixteen years old and just having held the world in his hands, pulls him down into a kiss.

_Oh_ , Luke thinks, and deepens the kiss.

"I’m a little jealous," Annabeth tells him later, when they’re sitting by the fire, watching Percy smile at their fellow campers.

"Of who?" he asks, puzzled, and she gives him this stilted little smile, refusing to answer even as she leaps to her feet, pounds him on the back, and congratulates him.

Somewhere out there, there’s a world where Luke Castellan walks hand in hand with Percy Jackson, where he kisses him happily under the mistletoe and sings Frank Sinatra in the shower.

He’d like to see more of that world, he thinks as Kronos slides under his skin like melted butter.

Unfortunately, this is not that world, and Luke Castellan is just months from his death.


End file.
